totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie: 10 wyzwań
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 24 Studio Podsumowań, Toronto, Kanada Shawn Siemanko ludziska, wita Was Shawn Jasmine I Jasmine Shawn W dzisiejszym odcinku podsumowania Totalnej Porażki: Podrózy Gwiazd, przypomnimy sobie jak nasza finałowa trójka... stała się... finałową trójką Jasmine Omówimy sezon widziany z perspektywy Gwen, Maxa i Mike'a, ale wcześniej, poznajmy naszych gości, którzy opuścili program od ostatniego podsumowania. O to nasza głupia i piękna Lindsay, która zadebiutowała w Wielkiej Brytanii, poznała nowych przyjaciół, ale musiała opuścić program z powodu.. emm... no zwyczajnie, przegłosowania. Lindsay wchodzi do studia i wysyła całusy do kamery. Shawn Jako następna, program opuściła Courtney. Przez ostatni czas. Wow, właściwie to przez cały sezon toczyła nieprzerwaną walkę z Gwen. Courtney jest osobą, która nie da za wygraną, ale kiedy już myślisz, że jesteś przy milionie dolarów, odpadasz z gry. Courtney wchodzi do studia. Courtney Żeby było jasne. Nie zostawię tak tego. To spisek tej jadowitej żmiji. Shawn Tsaa, ok Jasmine Następnie jest twardy jak głaz Duncan, który często pokazuje się jednak z dobrej strony. Wypadł, ponieważ nie wykonał zadania przymierzonego przez Chrisa Duncan wchodzi Duncan No i co, że wypadłem. Połowa z tych co została, to zwykłe bezmózgie istoty. Shawn Jako ostatnia odwiedzi nas dziś Bridgette. Dzielnie walczyła przez cały sezon, była przywódczynią drużyny i nie zostawiła nikogo w potrzebie. Odpadła przez głos Maxa. Kurczę, to ona powinna wygrać to show. Bridgette wchodzi Bridgette Cześć. Odpadłam, ale nie przejmuję się tym. Gwen, jeśli to słyszysz, to walcz i nie poddawaj się. Jasmine Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to mam dla Was zadanie. Po pierwsze, musicie przyłączyć się do jednego z finalistów, którego będziecie wspierać w drodzę do wielkiego finału. Następnie przystąpicie do zadań, wzorowanych na Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Osoba, która wytrwa najdłużej, wygra dla swojego finalisty, ten o to jetpack Jetpack pokazuje się na ekranie. Duncan Wow. Courtney Niezłe. Cody Po co to? Shawn Dobre pytanie kolego. Cóż, powiem tylko tyle, że przyda się do następnego wyzwania. Jasmine Ale najpierw przypomnijmy sobie, co zrobili nasi finaliści, by zajść tak daleko. Shawn Gwen... zaczęła sezon w drużynie Heroicznych Misi. Jej relacje rozwinęły się bardzo pozytywnie w tym teamie. Jasmine Począwszy od bliskiej relacji z Cody'm, po odnowienie starej przyjaźni z Bridgette, czy Geoff'em Shawn Po przeniesieniu Mike'a do drużyny dobroczyńców, stał się on jedną ze stron konfliktu z najbliższym przyjacielem Gwen. Jasmine Chłopaki szybko jednak doszli do porozumienia, ale nie zmieniło to faktu o eliminacji jednego z nich i straty przez Gwen najbliższego przyjaciela. Shawn Gwen jednak nie poddawała się. Zawarła przyjaźń z Mike'em. Jasmine Ostatecznie, Gwen udaje się pokonać jej największego wroga i zajść do finałowej trójki. Shawn Następnym półfinalistom jest Max Jasmine Max to osoba, która lubi iść po trupach do celu i nie cofnie się przed niczym Shawn Już w pierwszym wyzwaniu sabotował swoją drużynę, by następnie wyeliminować najsilniejszego jej członka Jasmine' Max miał trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Sojusz Duncana i Zoey chciał go wyeliminować, a Sugar nie zgodziła się od razu na współpracę Shawn Max cudem unikał wszelkich eliminacji, ale ostatecznie udało mu się zajść do finałowej trójki Jasmine Ostatni na liście półfinalistów jest Mike. Shawn Mike został niesłusznie osądzony o bycie Malem i umieszczony w drużynie Złowieszczych Lwów. Jasmine Po pewnym czasie został on jednak przeniesiony do drużyny Heroicznych Misi. Shawn Mike próbował pozbyć się niewygodnych dla niego członków drużyny, przez co stracił wielu przyjaciół. Jasmine Po połączeniu drużyn był on jednym z niewielu uczestników, którzy nie mieli żadnego sojusznika. Shawn Udało mu się jednak zawrzeć przyjaźń z Gwen i dotrwać do finałowej trójki. Jasmine Tak więc gratulujemy wszystkim, co dotrwali do finałowej trójki. Publiczność (oklaski) Shawn Dobrze. Ustawcie się więc w lożach takich jakich finalistów chcecie wspierać. Team Gwen - Bridgette, Lindsay, Cody i Lightning Team Max'a - Sugar i Amy Team Mike'a - Duncan, Courtney, Sky, Zoey, Geoff i Topher Shawn W porządku. Wasze pierwsze zadanie to: Shawn Zbudować pojazd wodny z 16th odcinka Jasmine Wystawcie teraz po jednym członku ekipy. Team Gwen Lightning Myślę, ze powinienem dać sobie radę Cody Zamknij się. Nie masz doświadczenia Bridgette Cicho tam Lightning. Cody ma racje Lightning Zaraz mu przefasoluję tą twarz. Bridgette Dobra, to ja pójdę. Ale bez rękoczynów mi tutaj Team Maxa Amy Oczywiście, że to ja pójdę. Ty się nie znasz na niczym Sugar Sugar Tak? Kto dał Ci prawo decydować Amy Tak się składa, że gdyby nie głupia sytuacja z głosowaniem na siebie, to zaszłabym dalej niż Ty Sugar Chcesz się na rękę? Amy Dawaj Sugar Won! Sugar I co? Łyso Ci Amy A zarwij się pod tą łódką głupia lafiryndo Sugar rzuca się na Amy Team Mike Duncan Wiecie, ze mi się to nie podoba, ale lepszy on od pozostałych degeneratów Courtney Racja Topher Myślę, że Zoey powinna pójść zbudować łódkę. Ona dla Mike'a zrobi wszystko Zoey Nie jestem w tym za dobra. Geoff Dobra ziomy. Ja się poświęcę Duncan Oby mu się udało. Challenge #1 Shawn Uczestnicy budują swoje łódki. Liczy się oryginalność i wytrzymałość. Oceniać będziemy ja i Jasmine w skali od 1 do 10 Uczestnicy zbudowali co mieli zbudować Łódka Bridgette: Shawn Hmm, ja dam 4 Jasmine 9 Łódka Sugar: Shawn 3 Jasmine 3 Sugar kopnęła Shawna w kostkę Shawn Ałć. Dobrze, przechodzimy dalej Łódka Geoffa: Shawn 2 Geoff (Ucieka) ZAAAAAWIOOOODŁEEEMM NIEEEEEE! Jasmine Z przykrością stwierdzam. Ale 3 Jasmine Tak więc Geoff. Odpadasz. Geoff usiadł na ławce obok swojej drużyny Zoey Oj, nie zadręczaj się. Zrobiłeś tyle w sezonie. Geoff Dzięki za wsparcie Jasmine Zadanie #2. Uczestnicy muszą zagrać na tym o to fortepianie, melodie z piosenki śpiewanej przez swoich finalistów w 22 odcinku. Im dokładniej tym więcej punktów dostajecie. Aha. Drużyna Maxa będzie wykonywać utwór śpiewany przez Brigdette. Team Gwen Cody Słuchajcie. To się na pewno uda. Nie raz grałem na pianinie i nawet w Porażkowych Braciach Lightning O mamma mia. Mamy Ci bić brawo. Bridgette Lightning kretynie... Lindsay Może ja spróbuje. Pamiętam trochę grę na gitarze z 2nd sezonu. Cody No. Mnie pasuje Bridgette Spróbuj Lindsay Team Maxa Amy Żałuje, ze nie odpadlaś z poprzedniego wyzwania. Sugar A ja żałuje, że nie wypchnęłam Cię z samolotu bez spadochronu Amy Dobra. Idź już. Z chęcią zobaczę jak się zbłaźnisz. Team Mike'a Zoey To...? Kto potrafi dobrze grać Courtney Umiem grać na skrzypcach. Zoey Niestety to nie to. Duncan? A jak Ty? Duncan Tylko gitara. Ale co tam. Idę. To nie może być trudne. Challenge #2 Jasmine Uczestnicy wykonali instrumentalną wersje utworów granych przez finalistów nie licząc Maxa i Bridgette. O to punktacja Wykonanie Lindsay: Shawn - 9 Jasmine - 8 Wykonanie Sugar: Shawn - 4 Jasmine - 6 Wykonanie Duncana: Shawn - 10 Jasmine - 4 Jasmine Tak więc. Przykro nam Sugar, ale Twój czas dobiegł końca Amy ;) Shawn Następne wyzwanie jest tak wstrętne, że nie chcielibyście brać w nim udziału. Polega ono na zjedzeniu przeterminowanych tłustych kąsków. Takie nawiązanie do 20th odcinka Team Gwen Cody Dobra. Mam słaby żołądek Lightning Tłuste kąski? Dobre to Lindsay Mam gęsią skórkę Bridgette Tak Lightning. Bardzo przepyszne Lightning To Lightning wyrusza. I co frajerze (tyrpie Cody'ego w nos) Cody (angry) Team Mike'a Zoey Courtney, podobno masz mocny żołądek Topher Ale Duncan też nie próżnował w ostatnim kulinarnym zadaniu Duncan Tylko dlatego, że pić mi się chciało. Courtney Duncan, pójdziesz? Duncan A Sky Sky Nie dam rady Duncan Dobra. Ale ten jeden raz. Challenge#3 Shawn Tak więc. Czy ktoś w ogóle to zje 1 miejsce: . . . . Lightning Lignting Shi-Lightning. Macie dokładkę? 2 Miejsce: . . . . Amy Amy Fuj. Nigdy więcej. Duncan (rzyg) Geoff O, ziom. Nieźle Cię z muliło Duncan Nevermind. Ja wychodzę Duncan wybiega ze studia, po czym słychać jak wymiotuje. Jasmine Kiepsko. Jedzenie tłustych kąsków to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale jak trzeba to trzeba. Tym razem, uczestnicy staną do rywalizacji z robotem z 13th odcinka, gdzie będą musieli odbić jak najwięcej piłeczek tenisowych za jednym podejściem. Team Gwen Lightning Shi-Lightning da radę. (burczy mu w brzuchu). Oj, te tłuste kąski mi chyba trochę zaszkodziły Bridgette Lightning. Musisz koniecznie odpocząć Lindsay W takim razie ja pójdę Bridgette Ok Cody Rly? Nie zapomnieliście może o kimś? Team Mike'a Zoey Tak żałuję, że nie było mnie podczas tamtego wyzwania. Topher Dam radę. Trzymajcie kciuki Challenge#4 Ilość odbić Lindsay: 22 Ilość odbić Amy: 17 Ilość odbić Tophera: 11 Shawn No toś się popisał. Wylatujesz Jasmine' Teraz uczestnicy muszą odpowiedzieć na jedno z pytań z 21th odcinka. Zostaną zadane 2 pytania. Kto pierwszy odpowie dobrze, jest bezpieczny. Najgorszy odpada. Team Gwen Lightning Lightning idzie bez dwóch zdań Bridgette Ale... Lightning poszedł. Team Mike'a Courtney Mam to wszystko w jednym palcu Zoey Ale jak pamiętam, to ten odcinek był dla Ciebie zgubny Courtney Serio? No to idź jak takaś mądra Challenge#5 Jasmine Pytanie pierwsze. Jaka jest najcieńsza grubość skóry. Amy 0,5mm. Wiem, bo oglądałam odcinek Jasmine Brawo. Choć mówię, to niechętnie, ale jesteś bezpieczna. Jasmine Pytanie drugie. Gdzie znajduje się obszar węchu. Lightning W Berlinie. Jasmine Nie, proszę. Powiedz, że to nie prawda. Lightning Jak nie jak tak Jasmine Lightning. Mam Cię dosyć. Wylatujesz. Shawn Wasze kolejne zadanie. Schwytać Kła i przerzucić go z jednego basenu. Do drugiego. Osoba, która spęka, lub ukonczy to w najdłuższym czasie odpada. Team Gwen Bridgette Ja pójdę. Już walczyłam z Kłem Cody Albo mi się wydaje, albo jestem tutaj traktowany gorzej niż epizodyczna postać. Team Mike'a Sky Na mnie nie patrzcie. Courtney? Courtney Zoey? Zoey Dla Mike'a jestem w stanie się poświęcić Challenge#6 Czas Bridgette: 16s Czas Amy: 34s Czas Zoey: 28s Shawn Amy odpada doprowadzając tym samym do tego, że Max nie wygra jetpacka. Jasmine Tym razem coś co mieliśmy niedawno. Czyli paintball. Uczestnik, który nie zostanie postrzelony, wygra. Team Gwen Cody Myślę, że w koncu powinienem pójść Lindsay Pamiętacie jak w 1st unikałam pocisków Leshawny i Heather Bridgette Racja Lindsay. Idź Team Mike'a Courtney Nie ma bata. Idę Sky Oby Ci się udało Challenge#7 Obie dziewczyny zaczęły się ostrzeliwać Lindsay To za podstępne zebranie moich odcisków w 2nd sezonie. Courtney To za zaproszenie Duncana do kina. Ostatecznie Lindsay oddała celny strzał w kierunku Courtney. Lindsay Tak Jasmine I tak o to Courtney zostaje wyeliminowana. (PZ Courtney) Kiepsko bo została ta nieudacznica Zoey. Ale może Sky da radę. Shawn Tym razem musicie zebrać jak najwięcej owoców z tamtego ogródka. Team Gwen Lindsay To co Bridgette. Chyba Twoja kolej. Brigdette Jasne Cody Ej, no weźcie no. Team Mike'a Zoey To może ja pójdę Sky Nie ma sprawy Challenge#8 Ilość zebranych owoców Bridgette (W KG) 1,2 Ilość zebranych owoców Zoey (W KG) 2,8 Shawn Gratulacje Bridgette. Zaszłaś daleko, ale Zoey zebrała więcej owoców. Gratuluję Jasmine Tym razem musicie wziąć ten patyk, i sprawić aby Wasz pies przyniósł go, czyli aportował. Kto zrobi to pierwszy, wygra. Team Gwen Cody Proszę Lindsay, zgódź się. Jeszcze nie poszedłem do żadnego zadania. Lindsay O rany, serio? No to idź Team Mike'a Sky Chcesz iść Zoey Jasne Challenge#9 Wygrywa: . . . . Cody Jasmine Zoey, dzielnie walczyłaś, ale musisz odpaść Shawn Kolejne zadanie. Strzelić karnego. Obrońcą będzie Sugar. Kto pierwszy trafi 3 karne, wygrywa Team Gwen Cody Chcesz iść Lindsay Nie, śmiało. Challenge#10 Cody - Trafia Sky - Pudło Cody - Pudło Sky - Trafia Cody - Trafia Cody TAAAAAAAK Shawn Gratulacje Cody. Dzięki Tobie Gwen wygrywa jetpack, którym bez problemu dostanie się do następnej lokalizacji. Jasmine A my się, żegnamy z Wami i zapraszamy na oglądanie finałowych odcinków Totalnej Porażki... Shawn ...Podróży Gwiazd. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd